


I Won't Ever Let You Go-EVER!

by beckysue_bonner



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV), The InBetween (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Graphic Violence, Gun Violence, Infidelity, Injury, Law Enforcement vs Alt Right, Law Enforcement vs Militia, Love, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Mick Jeserau CAN'T LET GO, Mick Jeserau REFUSES TO ACCEPT THE NEW REALITY, Ripley is HIGHLY PISSED, Unrequited Love, one-night stand gone wrong, vicley is fighting-BUT NOT FOREVER
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner
Summary: 'save me i've burned down the bridge..i need forgiveness to save me...i'm praying for wishes like i got religion save me i'm a sinner like you...'Make amends RIGHT AWAY, DON'T WAIT...the longer it takes for you to do what youMUST, what you know that you SHOULD, the more time resentment has to build and toripen...until burned bridges fall to ashes...
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Mick Jeserau (OC-past), Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Andrea Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	I Won't Ever Let You Go-EVER!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [docmartin51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/docmartin51/gifts), [collete_is1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collete_is1/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [janiecarr_38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiecarr_38/gifts), [lana_luv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_luv/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [jacee_21076](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacee_21076/gifts), [smcki10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smcki10/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy, trying to drink away her sorrows in a dive bar after a really serious  
> fight with Robert (they'd in fact, broken up), met Mick Jeserau at a dive bar on  
> the outskirts of Seattle proper and let him screw her in his truck. The next day  
> ashamed, guilty, and mortified at her behavior, she'd gone to Sullivan and confessed  
> all, and even offered him a 'get even fuck' of his choice (w/another woman-he declined)...  
> It takes several weeks, but they repair their relationship and move forward. Lucas Ripley,  
> lays all of the blame for his friend's hospitalization squarely at the feet of Andrea "Andy"  
> Herrera.

[Andy has no further contact with her jilted one-night stand. It's been a month now since she and Robert Sullivan decided to stay together.  
During this time, Mick doesn't stop calling, texting, or driving past the station. Finally tracking them down at The Hook and Ladder, he'd over-  
estimated HIS fighting skills, or under-estimated SULLY'S. Either way, they both end up at SG, having busted each other up fairly efficiently.]

When Ripley gets a brief outline of why his best friend is hospitalized and sees the extent of his injuries (a host of contusions, some cuts, and  
bruised ribs) he's FURIOUS. He rants few five minutes before Sullivan shouts him down, and BOTH men are admonished by Chief Bailey that  
'This is a HOSPITAL-CHIEF Ripley; CAPTAIN Sullivan!' She stomps away, muttering "What the HELL is going on with the LEADERSHIP of SFD!"

Vic, who accompanied her mate to Grey's, asks some ER staff she's friendly with if Andy Herrera has been by to see Sullivan; when they answer no  
she gets an uneasy feeling, thinking to herself _ANDY...this is gonna get MESSY, Girl_!

During the trip home, Lucas Ripley doesn't speak, or even LOOK in Victoria Hughes' direction as he pilots his current year model Land Rover on I-90.  
Just prior to leaving the station, there had been a heated discussion between the two, specifically concerning Andrea Herrera and the Chief's coldness  
toward the Latina Lieutenant.

Victoria's point of view is that the situation between Sullivan and Herrera is solely THEIRS TO WORK-OUT ALONE...and that while they do that, Lucas  
should either be neutral in his contacts with her or not have contact with her at all. He either is not willing or not ABLE to hide his disdain for Andy,  
and his partner has hinted about it in past weeks, however, TODAY...today she feels that her husband went too far:

Andy had gone to the Chief's office to ask about 'Robert', at which point Ripley took a literal PISS all over her. It's true that Andy didn't visit or call  
for the first few days of Sully's hospital stay-what Ripley doesn't know is that she was too ashamed and felt too guilty to take either of those actions  
(see the notes). He blames her for Robert's injuries and made it clear that as soon as he can he will either get her out of his Station (out of the entire  
department would be his preference)...

He'd even snarled "DADDY HERRERA only has so much 'juice' in this department...he made your 'promotion' to Lieutenant happen, but he couldn't get  
you to _CAPTAIN_ ...he lowers his voice and spits this last with venom to spare: "If my friend suffers any lasting effects from this debacle,  
even a fuckin occasional headache..."

Victoria hisses "LUCAS!"

"CHIEF RIPLEY, you mean!" Turning back to Herrera, he says "Get out of my sight Lieutenant. Your personal failures, your asinine decisions, nearly  
always have adverse consequences for OTHERS, and rarely for YOU. OUT-both of you."

Vic and Andy head straight to Andy's bunk room. Vic is stung, and still-unbelieving of the way her husband had spoken to her; Andy feels like the  
victim of a drone strike. She whispers "He's right...he IS...I'm to blame...AGAIN..."

"No...NO YOU AREN'T..."

Was it someone else who got drunk and had a one-night stand with that asshole after a fight with Robert? Someone ELSE fucked another man in a  
CAR outside of a dive, who also happens to be trained in MMA? No...that was ME, Vic-ASSHOLE ANDREA."

"First: you're HUMAN. You didn't have a Mom to guide you through the teenage years, and young adulthood. A WOMAN to teach you how to avoid the  
'creepo traps', navigate the ass-holes, and the and traps. You had to learn on your own, and I get it. You and Sullivan are back together, even after your  
hiccup with MMA Guy-Robert BEAT HIS ASS, by the way.-you just gotta let him love you. And maybe learn from your mistakes. And let yourself love HIM  
You are not a bad person-Lucas is just so scared and upset about his friend. I'll talk to him. YOU...don't be so hard on yourself, Lieutenant...the Captain  
will be fine. I promise."

"Ok...you promised and I'm holding you to it."

Smiling, Vic says "Let's get changed. I have to deal with my Husband, and YOU have 'splainin' to do-to Grey-Sloan with you!"


End file.
